


Birthday

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca hates her birthday. Has since she was a kid. When Aubrey hears the Bellas planning a big spectacle she takes Beca out for the day to avoid the celebration.





	1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell hated her birthday. It brought back memories of way too many days ending in her parents screaming at each other, the both of them usually drinking themselves into a stupor and being too far gone to even light the candle on the cake they’d bought last minute because they hadn’t organised one beforehand. She didn’t want anyone at Barden to know when her birthday was, she just wanted it to slide by and she wanted absolutely no fuss.

Unfortunately, the Bellas were the kind of friends who wanted to make a fuss. And no matter how much she begged them not to, they were convinced it would be a great idea and set about trying to find out her birthday. Beca stopped carrying her student ID with her unless absolutely necessary, locked her drivers license up unless she was driving. It was easier this way. She knew they meant well but she just really would rather they left it alone.

Except Chloe remembered. She remembered half way through a practice that the Bellas application form would have her date of birth on it, so she’d be able to find out once they got back to the apartment.

“Sorry Chloe,” Aubrey said. “Beca didn’t have an application form, remember? She was late to auditions.” Chloe’s face sank. Beca, however, turned to the blonde without a word. Aubrey just ignored her, but Beca was heavily confused.

Because she absolutely did fill out an application form. Aubrey herself had thrust it into her hands, something to do with registering the group and insurance for when they were off campus. So Aubrey was - covering for her? She waited until practice and had ended and the others had left. Aubrey always hung around to collect some thoughts together for the next rehearsal and began writing in a notebook as Beca approached the piano.

“You know when my birthday is,” was the first thing she said.

“Yes I do,” Aubrey said, not looking up.

“But you told the girls I had no form. You lied to them. You could have told them any time.” Aubrey looked up at her.

“Well, you’ve been very adamant that you don’t want them to know,” Aubrey replied. “And it feels like it’s more than the normal not wanting a fuss. It’s not my personal information to disclose, Beca. It’s safe with me, I promise.” That meant a lot to the freshman.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. The older girl just smiled at her and went back to scratching notes in her book. Beca headed back to her dorm. She couldn’t believe that Aubrey would do that for her, but she was glad.

Her birthday soon rolled around and Beca was thankful that it was both a Saturday and a day that she didn’t have either a station shift or a Bellas rehearsal to suffer through. It didn’t occur to her that Aubrey had intentionally given them all the day off until the senior showed up at her dorm.

“Hi?” Beca said.

“Hi,” Aubrey said. “We have a problem.”

“What’s that?” Beca asked.

“The girls found out when your birthday was,” she said. “I think Chloe said Lily and Amy went to see your dad.”

“Shit,” she said.

“And they’ve planned something for this afternoon and whilst I assured them I wanted nothing to do with it, I overheard these plans and they are very...” Aubrey trailed off.

“God those girls are planning something ridiculous and extra, aren’t they?” Beca sighed. “I love them, but no. I can’t do this.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Aubrey said. “Come on, we’re going out. They’ll come to kidnap you just after lunch but we won’t be here.”

“You want me to come with you?” Beca asked.

“Yes, unless you’d rather endure whatever it is they have planned, but first I should tell you that the words tiki punch and fire were involved.”

“Let me put some shoes on,” Beca said. “What’s the plan?” She began tugging her shoes on.

“I don’t know,” Aubrey said. “Let’s just go into the city, eat lunch, kill some time.” Beca grabbed her bag and locked her door as they headed out. Aubrey was parked illegally in front of the building but nobody had ticketed her so they just got in and drove off campus.

“You can put some music on if you like,” Aubrey said, reaching into the centre console for her sunglasses. “The stereo has Bluetooth.” Beca hooked up her phone and let Spotify run as Aubrey steered them toward the city.

It ended up being a really great day. Aubrey didn’t bring up once that it was her birthday or pressure her to talk about it. And she wasn’t incessantly chattering at her or nagging. They ate burgers and walked around the mall for a couple of hours. Aubrey did duck into a few clothing stores but mostly they ambled around, stopping in a bookstore for quite a while and a music store for even longer. As they sat in a Starbucks enjoying their late afternoon coffee, Aubrey pulled out her phone. Beca had shut hers off once they’d gotten into the city, sending only a message to her dad with her plans so someone knew where she was.

“Quite a few messages from the Bellas,” she said. “Chloe’s pretty mad that I kidnapped you for the day.” She was looking something up on her phone as Beca drank her coffee and sank into silence. Her fingers began fiddling with the edge of the napkin in front of her.

“My birthday has never been an enjoyable experience,” Beca said quietly. Aubrey put her phone down and gave her her full attention.

“It’s just your standard shitty childhood stuff,” Beca said. “Fighting parents, neglect, and eventually they kind of stopped remembering. And I know they mean well, the girls. Maybe in time I’ll be able to handle it but I’m not ready to do it yet. Not with dad just reappearing in the picture and mom being gone and yeah. I just can’t.” She was starting to tear up and she didn’t want to make an idiot of herself. Aubrey’s hand reached across the table and rested it on Beca’s.

“It’s okay,” Aubrey said. “Families can sometimes have this incredible ability to screw everything up drastically. Let me call Chloe. I won’t tell her anything but I’ll just talk her down.” Beca nodded her assent so Aubrey excused herself and made the call.

“Okay so they’re fine. We don’t have to go home and deal with that if you don’t want though. I mean, whatever you want to do is fine, but there’s also something about fifteen minutes walk from here that I know you’d really like,” she said.

“Let’s go then,” Beca said. They cleared their trash and headed out. Aubrey led the way until they made it to the park. Beca could see a maze of marquee tents and a stage.

“Atlanta Bluesfest,” she said. “At night after the major shows have ended it turns into markets. But I heard a rumour from my cousin who works for the promotions company that if we head to the stage area, there’s a fairly big name band about to perform an unannounced show.”

“Oh yeah?” Beca asked. She didn’t mind a bit of blues. “Who is it?”

“Alabama Shakes,” Aubrey said. Beca’s jaw dropped.

“Are you joking?” Beca asked.

“I know,” Aubrey said. “You’re a fan. And what you probably did not expect is that I am too.”

“You are?”

“Brittany Howard’s voice is not to be argued with,” Aubrey said with a sigh. “It’s... ugh.”

“Exactly,” Beca said. “Exactly.” They headed toward the stage, stopping for some food from a truck before heading toward a main stage that for all intents and purposes looked closed down. Aubrey seemed to be looking for someone. She spotted whoever it was and Beca tailed after her. She motioned for Beca to wait while she spoke to the man quietly and he shook her hand.

“Sorry,” Aubrey said to Beca on her return. “My cousin said this guy would get us a good angle. Apparently they’re going to light it all up in a few seconds.” She brought her back down and the man let her into a roped off area, the two of them heading for seats right near the stage as lights began coming on.

Beca spent the next hour transfixed. People poured into the open seating but she was just lost in the music, in the moment. And part of her felt like crying because she had never had such a good birthday in her life.

After the show had ended they began the walk back to the car. Beca was actually feeling really great about the whole day, for the first time she could ever remember.

“Aubrey,” she said, “I don’t even know how to thank you for today. It’s been amazing. You’re... amazing.” Aubrey blushed a little.

“I’m glad you enjoyed today,” she replied. “I know you didn’t want to celebrate it but that doesn’t mean it has to be miserable.” Beca thought for a block.

“Maybe I was too harsh on the girls,” she said. “Because my birthdays were normally shitty because of my parents and they’re not my parents. I kind of feel bad that they went to all that trouble for me and I refused it.”

“They’re not upset,” Aubrey said. They were approaching the car.

“I’ll try make it up to them soon,” Beca said. Aubrey just smiled at her and unlocked the car.

“Just let me put my phone on do not disturb while we drive,” Aubrey said. She pulled it out of her pocket and fidgeted with it before tossing it on the back seat. Beca took her phone out and turned it on. She did have some messages from the Bellas, which she skimmed over as Aubrey drove. As they got nearer to Barden, her phone chimed.

“It’s Chloe,” Beca said. “Dad’s looking for me on campus. God that’s the last thing I want today.”

“So come back to ours,” Aubrey offered. “Chloe won’t mind a bit. We can loan you some clothes. Just text Chloe back and tell her we’re like twenty minutes out.”

“Yeah okay,” Beca replied. “Thanks.” She sent the text, and twenty minutes later they got back to Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment. As they neared the door Beca stopped.

“Hey Aubrey?” she said. “Before we go inside and Chloe jumps all over us... I just wanted to say thanks again. This has pretty much been the best birthday I’ve ever had.” She reached her arms out and hugged her. Aubrey took only a split second to follow suit.

“You’re welcome,” she said. “I had fun too.” She unlocked the door and let Beca in first. She was stunned to see all the Bellas there in their pyjamas, Amy holding out a cake.

“Happy birthday!” they said.

“What-“ she stammered.

“Thought this might be more your speed,” Chloe said. “And we’re sorry we pushed way too hard. We just wanted to give you a good birthday.”

“Thanks guys,” she said, tearing up. “It means a lot that you’re all here and well - I know you guys didn’t mean any harm and I’ve been weird about the whole thing... sorry, excuse me.” She turned around and walked back out, leaving the group stunned behind her.

“I got it,” Aubrey said. She headed back into the hall. Beca was sitting against the wall, so Aubrey sank down next to her.

“Sorry,” Beca said. “I’m normally crying for bad reasons on my birthday but this is just... I’m fine, I’m just not a fan of public emotions you know? I’ll be okay in a minute. So you and Chloe planned this?”

“When we were getting coffee,” Aubrey said. “I told her to text a bit later, with some kind of diversion to bring you back to the apartment. You would have stayed with us either way, really. But it depended on how you felt whether the other Bellas would be here or not.” Beca could not believe how much effort Aubrey was going to her for her. Nobody had ever done anything like this before.

“I can’t keep saying thank you,” Beca said. “But - Well...” Without thinking she pulled Aubrey’s face toward hers and kissed her. She hadn’t planned on it but it seemed like Aubrey didn’t mind. After a few seconds they pulled apart and Beca looked into the older girl’s eyes nervously. Aubrey just leaned in and kissed her again, softly but surely, letting a hand trail the side of her face gently before resting on her shoulder. They kept the embrace going for a while this time.

“Well,” a pink cheeked Beca said, “this is easily the best birthday I’ve ever had. But this and, you know, the girls-“

“We can talk about it tomorrow,” Aubrey promised. “The girls are waiting on us, let’s go eat cake.” She got up and tugged Beca to her feet. Beca couldn’t get the smile off her face as she followed her back inside to celebrate with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca heard the door close as the last of the Bellas left - sans Aubrey and Chloe since it was their apartment. They’d spent the previous night eating cake and having a sleepover; one that was not just an excuse to get wasted. And this morning they’d woken up and eaten waffles before everyone started heading back to campus. Beca was staying, however. She had to talk to Aubrey.

Because last night in the midst of a fairly emotional day for Beca, she’d kissed Aubrey. And Aubrey had kissed her back. But they hadn’t talked then, so they needed to talk now. They waited for Chloe to disappear, the redhead muttering something about getting more sleep because the floor was too uncomfortable and heading to her room.

“Just let me make some coffee,” Aubrey said. “We can talk.” Beca nodded and curled her legs under herself on the couch. She was wearing an old shirt of Aubrey’s, a faded shirt with her high school’s insignia on it, and a pair of Chloe’s shorts. She watched Aubrey making the coffee, silently trying to sift through her thoughts to figure out what she even wanted to say.

Because yesterday had been so, so unexpected. Aubrey had firstly kept her confidence when it became clear how important it was for Beca to keep her birthday to herself. Huge move, especially keeping it from Chloe, who was her best friend. She’d also decided that rather than Beca have to face an uncomfortable situation, she’d take her out for the day. And it had been a perfect day. They’d not struggled for conversation at all, nor did they struggle when it was just silent between them. And they had a lot more in common than Beca had realised. Then there was the obvious fact that her older friend was kind of drop dead gorgeous.

So when she’d kissed Aubrey last night, it had definitely been a spur of the moment decision, but she was starting to think that as far as impulsive decisions went, this was a pretty good one. Provided, of course, that Aubrey felt the same. She was banking on their second kiss proving that she did, but the talking would clear it all up. Aubrey came around and pressed a mug into Beca’s hands. She seemed nervous, which was a surprise to Beca.

“I’m a little nervous here,” Aubrey said. “I don’t put myself out there much and, like you, I’m not the best with emotional things.”

“If it helps at all,” Beca said, “whilst I didn’t exactly plan on kissing you yesterday, I don’t regret it at all. I’m actually really glad I did it.” Aubrey couldn’t even hide how happy it made her to hear that. She smiled widely, a faint blush appearing on her makeup free cheeks.

“That does help,” Aubrey said. “I didn’t plan for it either. I hoped that through all this business with your birthday you and I might become friends-“

“Oh,” Beca said with a slight frown. That wasn’t particularly uplifting.

“Hang on,” Aubrey said, reading her expression. She put her coffee down, reached a hand out and let it rest in Beca’s arm. “Initially I hoped that we might become friends but as the day went on I began to really appreciate how comfortable I was with you. How much fun I was having and how well matched we apparently seem to be. So when you kissed me, Beca... I was happy. And that’s why I kissed you the second time. Because I wanted to. I want to be something more than your friend. If that’s what you want.”

Beca met Aubrey’s eyes. They held the same reserved, kind of serious look that they always did. But they also seemed kind of hopeful, right now. Aubrey wanted this, Beca realised. She really, really did.

She placed her cup down, shuffled herself a little closer to the older girl. Her fingertips toyed lightly with Aubrey’s hair, left loose and tousled after a night’s sleep on the floor with the other Bellas.

“I do want that,” Beca said. “I want that a lot.” Then she leaned across and kissed her.

It was their third kiss now, if anyone was counting, but to Beca it still felt like the first. Aubrey’s lips were still soft against hers, and she still felt the rush of giddiness coursing through her, the slight breathlessness as she forfeited oxygen for more kissing. When she did suck a breath in, the air tasted of coffee and Aubrey, and she let her tongue slowly make its way into Aubrey’s mouth.

Aubrey was tugging her forward, pulling her closer and she half climbed, half shuffled her way into Aubrey’s lap. It was a little unbalanced so she took a moment to pull back and orient herself in a much more stable position. As she leaned down, Aubrey’s nose wrinkled slightly and the senior’s hand pushed some of Beca’s hair back from her face.

“What’s wrong?” Beca asked. She let her fingers tangle in the hair at the back of Aubrey’s neck.

“Oh nothing,” she said. “I’m just trying to figure out how a plan to help you avoid your birthday has ended up being so beneficial to both of us.” Then she kissed her again, light and soft. They spent a little time just kissing each other, savouring the newness of the situation. Their coffee was close to cold now but neither girl really cared about anything around them. At least they weren’t, until they were interrupted by a squealing noise. Beca pulled back from Aubrey’s lips, though her hand was still cupping the back of her neck.

“Oh. My. God,” was all Chloe could manage. Her hands were pressed tight over her mouth.

“Right,” Aubrey said to nobody in particular. “Of course.”

“Sorry,” Chloe said, settling on the arm of the chair next to the couch. “I just wanted some water. I didn’t realise I’d be interrupting something. This is something, though?”

“Yeah,” Beca said, pulling her eyes away from Aubrey’s to look at Chloe.  
“It is. But... it like, just happened, you know? So if you can keep it to yourself until we at least manage to figure it out for ourselves, go on a date, that’d be great.” Chloe nodded solemnly.

“Of course,” she promised. “Bree I had no idea you were even into girls. Beca, well, I suspected that. But wow.” Aubrey’s cheeks were pink now, not a light pink, they were starting to redden.

“Yeah it’s wow,” Beca said. She looked at Chloe pointedly.

“Oh! Right. Sorry. Let me just grab that water and I’ll get out of your hair,” she said. She hurried into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and then back to her room. Aubrey’s cheeks were still pink and her eyes were closed. Beca slid off her lap and nudged her.

“Hey,” she said. “What’s wrong? Is it something Chloe said?”

“A little,” Aubrey said. “About her not knowing I was into girls.”

“You can tell me,” Beca said. “I’m not judging you.”

“I kind of... never even kissed a girl before,” Aubrey said. “I mean I wanted to, but I never managed to get the courage up.”

“So I’m your first kiss with a girl?” Beca said.

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “And I know some people get really weird about dating girls who have been with men... and I’m really hoping you’re not one of those people.”

“So you’re bisexual?” Beca said. Aubrey bit her lip, shrugged a little and nodded.

“Probably the best description,” she said.

“Well, yeah some lesbians can be dicks about dating bisexual girls,” Beca said. “I don’t give a shit who you’ve dated though, just that you’re dating me now. And I also don’t care that I’m the first girl you’ve been with.”

“I’m glad,” Aubrey said. “So can we go on a date?”

“Definitely,” Beca said. “How about tonight? I’ll head back to campus, shower and what not, but I’ll be back to pick you up for dinner at like seven?”

“I’d like that,” Aubrey replied. Beca kissed her briefly but she really did have to get going. She wanted a hot shower and to change. She gathered her stuff together and Aubrey dropped her off on campus. Her roommate was there when she got back.

“Your dad was here,” she said disinterestedly. “He left something on your desk.”

“Yeah thanks,” Beca said. She strode over and saw an envelope on her desk so she opened it. It was a birthday card, inside the inscription was merely her own name at the top and “dad” written at the bottom. It also held a twenty dollar iTunes card which was enough to make her roll her eyes. Then she caught sight of the receipt that he’d apparently neglected to detach. He’d bought the card from a convenience store just off campus, yesterday. She tugged her phone out and called Amy.

“Hey!” The Australian said. “What’s going on?”

“Just have a quick question for you,” Beca asked. “You guys found out from my dad when my birthday was, didn’t you?”

“Uh yeah,” she said. “Sorry about that by the way.”

“No it’s okay,” Beca said. “When?”

“When what?”

“When did you ask him?” Beca asked.

“We dropped by after class two days ago,” Amy said.

“Thanks Amy,” Beca said, hanging up the phone. She was willing to bet her dad had completely forgotten about her birthday until the girls had come asking. She was a last minute thought, yet again.

She didn’t want to wallow in it though, because so many good things had happened the previous day. She didn’t want it to be brought down by her dad. She did send him a text saying thanks, but didn’t want to worry about him. She instead wanted to take that hot shower and plan her date with Aubrey.

When she was done with her shower, she sat at her desk towelling her hair dry, firing up her laptop. She didn’t really know what kind of date type places were around so she had some research to do. She narrowed down the list to a couple of places and after sending a quick text to double check that Aubrey had no food allergies, she picked a restaurant.

She whiled away the afternoon working on some music before she got ready for her date. She pulled on her nicest jeans and a navy sleeveless top with a collar. She tugged some boots on and did her hair and makeup before picking up her leather jacket. Then she double checked her pockets and made her way to the door. When she opened it, her dad was on the other side with his hand raised as if he was about to knock.

“Dad?”

“Hi,” he said. “I was hoping you were free for dinner to celebrate your birthday.” Beca pulled the door closed behind her and stepped into the hall.

“I’m not actually,” she said. “I have plans. A date actually.”

“A date is more important than your dad?” he asked.

“It is to me, yeah,” she said. “Like... my birthday was yesterday, dad. And I’m due to pick Aubrey up in twenty five minutes. If you wanted to take me out for my birthday you had all year to plan it, not just rock up announced after the fact. I don’t even like celebrating my birthday.”

“Since when?” he asked. Beca just stared at him for a long moment.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said. “I don’t have time for this.” She stormed away from him. She could hear him walking after her but she didn’t grant him the opportunity to catch up.

She parked in front of Aubrey’s building and took a second to push all the drama with her dad aside. She didn’t want it overshadowing their first date. Taking a deep breath, she checked herself in the mirror quickly and then headed upstairs.

Aubrey was waiting with anticipation. Chloe had made a few comments about how cute it was but Aubrey was ignoring her. She was excited. She hadn’t been on a date in a long time. She heard the knock on the door and picked up her purse.

“Hey,” Chloe said. Aubrey turned to face her. “I know I was teasing before, but have fun, okay?” Aubrey nodded and opened the door.

“Hi,” Beca said. “You look beautiful.” She did. It was just a simple floral dress but she looked gorgeous.

“So do you,” Aubrey said. Beca held out her hand and Aubrey took it, lacing their fingers together, and they headed downstairs.

Aubrey was a little worried. Beca was being pretty quiet. She glanced over at the smaller woman who was concentrating on driving.

“Are you okay?” she asked. Beca shifted gears and then looked at her for a split second before she returned her attention to the road.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “It’s nothing. Well, just this thing with my dad but I don’t want to ruin this night by talking about him. I’m okay, though, I promise.” She smiled at Aubrey, the grin only getting wider as the older girl placed a hand on her knee as she drove.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca didn’t think about her dad again at all during dinner. She couldn’t think of anything but Aubrey. Because the lighting in the Italian restaurant was making her already pretty close to flawless skin glow in an almost ridiculous way and it was so easy to ignore everything when they were together like this. Aubrey was just as happy to ignore the outside world for the night.

They took their time with dinner, stretching it out with dessert and coffee. The conversation flowed naturally, and by the time they left there was only one other couple in the restaurant. It wasn’t particularly late so Beca suggested they not call it a night just yet. Aubrey said she was up for anything so Beca led her back to the car.

She’d spent some time driving around Barden when she’d first arrived. Mainly attempting to avoid her dad, but the point was that she’d found some pretty quiet spots to waste a couple of hours. The trick wasn’t to look for the scenic hilltops because they were always packed with cars and people. Beca drove clear out of Barden, turning west down a rural route.

About ten minutes down, she hung a left and found an empty stretch of grass. She wasn’t entirely sure if someone owned it but it wasn’t gated and she’d parked there before a few times. It was a nice place to just clear her head.

She parked and went around to open Aubrey’s door and then opened her trunk. She’d been looking for a picnic rug but came up empty, though she did have a barely used yoga mat in there, so she pulled it out.

“Why do you have a yoga mat?” Aubrey asked.

“Chloe dragged me to yoga like, twice?” Beca said. “When it became painfully clear that I’m not really the yoga type, she quit asking.” She put it on top of the trunk and helped Aubrey up before boosting herself to sit next to her.

“Hope this is okay,” Beca said. “I sit here sometimes. It’s pretty and it’s never crowded.” Aubrey looked up at the sky. It was definitely pretty. Stars as far as she could see and it was quiet.

“It’s beautiful,” Aubrey said. She slid her hand into Beca’s. “So what was the thing with your dad before?” Beca sighed and shook her head a little, but she spoke.

“He dropped a card off while I was out with you guys yesterday,” Beca said. “And an iTunes card. He left the receipt in there though, and he literally picked them up on my birthday, likely on his way in. It just... it makes me feel like an afterthought, you know? Are you sure you want to hear about this?”

“I asked,” Aubrey said.

“And he showed up as I was leaving tonight to take me out to celebrate my birthday,” she added. “I told him I was going on a date and that if he had wanted to plan something he’d had all year. Then I added that I didn’t even like celebrating my birthday and he was genuinely shocked.” Aubrey’s hand moved to her knee and squeezed softly. It was a very minor gesture but for some reason it was comforting to Beca.

“Do you get along with your folks?” Beca asked.

“Not really,” Aubrey said. “I’m a politics major and they wanted another lawyer for the family stable. I also did not appreciate their efforts to have me married off to a family friend’s son last year.”

“Serious? You’re like, what, twenty two max.” Beca said.

“Almost,” she said. “End of next month.”

“How are they with the whole liking boys and girls deal?” Beca asked.

“Oh my dad about died,” Aubrey said. “They’ve chosen to ignore the girls part and try and fix me up with an appropriately nice boy every time I’m home.”

“Ew,” Beca said. “I’ve told Chlo a little about my parents. They both drank a lot when I was young, it was pretty shit. But once dad left us mom sorted her shit out, sobered up. I think she mainly drank because she was so unhappy? I don’t really remember because I was so young. I know I went to stay with my aunt for like a month and then I had my mom back. It was good.” Aubrey didn’t interrupt her story telling. It seemed like an important moment, like something Beca really wanted to get out.

“She died when I was sixteen,” Beca said. “It was her kidneys. They never really recovered after the drinking and she got sick and never came out of hospital. So I came to live with dad. And he’d sorted his shit out too, apparently. Found Jesus or whatever. But the bit that I can’t really handle is that he treats all of that history like it never happened.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mom apologised,” Beca said. “When I was older, when I could understand what it meant. It was a pretty big deal, a big moment for us. But dad acts like there was no problem. No drinking, no screaming, nothing wrong at all.”

“That sucks,” Aubrey said.

“I’ve just put a massive downer on the night,” Beca said. “I didn’t want to do that.”

“No, it’s not a downer,” Aubrey said. “We had a great dinner. And now we’re sitting under the stars and learning things about each other that most people don’t know. To me, that’s a great first date.”

“Seriously?” Beca asked.

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “And your mom was cool with you being gay?”

“Oh yeah it was nothing to her,” Beca said. “Dad and my step mom however... we just don’t talk about it.”

“Is that hard for you?” Aubrey asked. “Not having anyone to talk to?”

“I don’t have nobody,” Beca said. “Chloe has been pretty great. Stacie is surprisingly good too. I mean at the start of the year I would have pegged her for a gossip but she knows which shit is fair game and which shit is off limits. And now I have you, and you might be my favourite of all.” Aubrey smiled at her and then leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips met softly, and they didn’t hurry it along. Beca didn’t want to rush Aubrey through what was probably a fairly new experience for her. And if she was being honest, she was enjoying the tame and innocent feeling of these first few kisses. She wasn’t saying she didn’t want to move things along at some point, but this was one of her favourite parts. It was all new and sweet and a little unsure but she was happy.

“I’m so happy we’re doing this, Beca,” Aubrey said.

“Yeah, so am I,” Beca said. “But we’re going to have to talk about whether we tell the girls.”

“They’re going to find out,” Aubrey said. “Is it bad that I just want this to myself for a while?”

“Uh, I keep almost everything to myself so I’m right there with you,” Beca said. “And Chloe already knows but maybe we can convince her to help us keep it quiet for a couple of weeks?”

“Sounds good to me,” Aubrey said. “I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of this I’m just fairly private about things.”

“I understand completely,” Beca said. They sat there a while longer, chatting a bit more, holding hands and sharing a few more kisses. When it started to get just a little too chilly Beca drove Aubrey home, walked her to the door. They made plans to get together on campus and Aubrey kissed her before she went inside.

Chloe was, of course, waiting expectantly; about ready to burst out of her skin. Aubrey knew she was going to have to placate her curiosity at least a little so she went to change quickly into her pyjamas.

“So?” Chloe said. “How was your date?”

“It was wonderful,” Aubrey said. “Instead of doing something fancy and dramatic, we just went to dinner, then we went somewhere and talked. I learned a lot about Beca, she learned a lot about me.”

“Did you kiss her?” Chloe prompted.

“There was definitely kissing,” Aubrey said. “Chlo, we want this to work out. But we both want to keep it quiet, just for a while. I don’t do well with people all up in my business and neither does she. Can we count on you to keep it to yourself? Just for a couple weeks?”

“Of course,” Chloe promised. “I know Beca doesn’t like making a deal about things and god I’ve known you long enough to know what you’re like. As long as you’re both happy, I won’t tell a soul.”

“I’m happy,” Aubrey said.

“And you’re okay... with the girl thing?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “Beca’s... she feels simple. Wow, that sounds bad. I mean, she’s not demanding or impatient or anything. She’s reserved, and calm, and low key. And unlike most guys I’ve been with, there’s no big rush to get me into bed.”

“You guys both have shit you’ll need to talk about though,” Chloe said.

“We’ve done a little tonight,” Aubrey said. “We talked about our families a little. And we will talk more.” Chloe hugged her.

“I’m happy for you two,” she said. “Let me know if you need help planning dates and need a cover or diversion or something.”

“I will, Chlo, thanks,” Aubrey said. Chloe declared herself almost ready for bed and headed into the bathroom. Aubrey heard her phone chime in her bag so she went and dug it out.

[Home safe. See you at practice tomorrow.]

She grinned and headed into her own room.

The next day they only saw each other for practice. It wasn’t awkward and Chloe didn’t do anything to tip the others off to what was happening. But they did spend a good hour or so texting each other afterward, until Beca had enough and simply called her. They made plans to meet up after Aubrey’s morning class for coffee.

Over the next three weeks they were together every other day. If they weren’t meeting up on campus it was Beca dropping by the apartment, the two of them splitting their time between going out or staying in, but always ending with gentle and innocent kissing on the couch or Aubrey’s bed.

They were walking together toward Bellas practice one afternoon, unaware that they were being followed by Stacie. Stacie wasn’t intentionally following them, she just needed to be in the same location they did. And they weren’t being coupley, just walking next to each other and talking. But it was enough that Stacie headed straight for Chloe once she’d arrived at practice.

“Hey Chloe,” she said quietly. “Quick question for you. Aubrey into girls?”

“Ummm what?” Chloe said.

“It’s nothing,” Stacie said. “I was just following her and Beca as we came here and I think they’d make a cute couple. I know Beca is gay but I don’t know about Aubrey.”

“You really think my insanely tightly wound best friend and miss moody, snarky, closed off sarcasm machine would make a cute couple?” Chloe asked, hoping it would change the subject.

“Oh please,” Stacie said. “You and I both know that’s not what they’re really like.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m only speaking off what I know for sure about Beca,” Stacie said. “But under that tough girl dismissive crap she’s actually kind of gentle and soft. Thoughtful even. And I’m willing to bet Aubrey’s the same.”

“Well, she definitely has a guard up most of the time,” Chloe said. “And she’s hard sometimes but you’re right.”

“So what do you think?” Stacie asked. “Is it weird to wonder?”

“Bree doesn’t really talk about her love life,” Chloe lied. “She’s not that open about that sort of stuff. Posen influence I guess.”

“So it’s a ‘watch this space’ kind of deal,” Stacie shrugged. “I just think they look kind of cute together. It’d be sweet.” Chloe didn’t make any sort of committal noises.

But that evening when Beca was tangled under Aubrey’s arm on the couch as they watched reruns of Will & Grace, Chloe had to intrude on their quiet little bubble.

“Guys,” she said. “It might be time to tell the girls.”

“Huh?” Beca said.

“Stacie asked me today if I thought you guys would make a cute couple,” she said. “And she wasn’t gross or obnoxious about it. She thinks you guys would be sweet together.”

“Oh,” Aubrey said. “Um, maybe?”

“Thanks Chloe,” Beca said. “You’ve been really good to us with this thing. We’ll talk about it a little and make a plan, let you know?” Chloe nodded.

They talked about it later when Chloe was in bed.

“Are you ready to tell people?” Beca asked Aubrey. “I literally don’t care but if it makes you uncomfortable...”

“No, we should,” Aubrey said. “It’s been what, three and a half weeks?”

“Yeah,” Beca said. “And I guess - for me anyway - it’s going well. I’m happy.”

“Me too,” Aubrey said. “Let’s tell them.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Beca said. “I’ll handle it at practice, if you like.” Aubrey pulled her in and kissed her, smiling as Beca’s arms slid around her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Fortunately the Bellas had all responded positively to the news that Beca and Aubrey were dating. Beca had simply told everyone after practice that they were together and they were happy. Stacie reserved her squealing and grinning like an idiot for when she was alone with Chloe.

But it had been slightly over a month now and Beca was currently lying atop her girlfriend as they made out on her bed. They still had done little more than making out with some fairly handsy accompaniment, and Beca still wasn’t worried about pushing things toward sex.

Because one of Aubrey’s hands was bunched in the hem of her shirt, shifting it up her ribs and the other was cupping the back of her neck to make sure she was never more than a few inches away. One of her own arms was supporting her body weight, but the free hand was inside Aubrey’s shirt, fingertips idly stroking at the skin just under the line of her bra. The way it made Aubrey suck in a tiny gasp made Beca’s stomach churn pleasantly.

Her knee had settled in between Aubrey’s legs and as Beca’s tongue curled deeply into her girlfriends mouth, she felt the body beneath her grind against her leg. Just a little, and not particularly hard. She could have written it off as accidental if Aubrey hadn’t let out a moan and done it again. She stopped moving.

“What?” Aubrey asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Just - is this something you’re ready for?” Beca said. “Because that sound was fucking hot and you’re fucking hot in general and when you moan like that I tend to forget what I’m doing and I want to make sure you actually know what tends to follow when you grind against a girl and moan like that.” She was well aware that she was rambling but she was impossibly turned on right now. Aubrey’s eyes widened and Beca slid off. She ignored the ache between her legs and Aubrey bit down on her lip.

“I’m... sorry,” Aubrey said. “I didn’t even realise I was doing it.”

“Don’t apologise, like I said, it was pretty hot,” Beca said. “But I gotta know that you’re ready for that before we get too far along.” Aubrey’s hand slowly reached out and took Beca’s.

“I am,” Aubrey said. “Ready for this. But - unfortunately - we have to leave for Bellas in like fifteen minutes and I damn sure want it to be longer than that.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need a lot longer than fifteen minutes,” Beca agreed. “You sure?”

“It’s not like I’m a virgin, Beca,” Aubrey said.

“I just don’t want you to ever look back and say you regretted it,” Beca said. Aubrey kissed her firmly.

“See? Stuff like that is how I know you’re the right person for me,” Aubrey said. “I am ready to have sex with you. Not now, because Bellas, but I want it. I want you.” Beca thought her brain was melting. The sound of Aubrey saying she wanted her in a soft but insistent voice was heating parts of her body that she was trying to cool back down.

“Damn that’s always hot to hear,” Beca muttered.

“We do still have fifteen minutes,” Aubrey said. “And your hand was in some really nice places before. Well... it almost was.”

“Oh really?” Beca said. Aubrey nodded and Beca kissed her soundly, pinning her back down onto the bed. Aubrey’s tongue was deep in her mouth and she wasted no time sliding her hand right back under the light tank Aubrey was wearing.

“So... like... here?” Beca teased, her fingers tracing their old path under her bra.

“I think maybe it should be higher,” Aubrey replied and Beca left another kiss on her as she let her palm take the swell of her breast, closing her fingers around it. Aubrey murmured a little.

“Is this more to your liking?” Beca said, in the same teasing tone.

“Well it feels like there might be something in the way,” Aubrey replied innocently. Beca couldn’t stop the needy noise that came from low in her throat.

“You’re trying to kill me,” she said, pressing kisses along her jaw. She stopped moving for a moment. “I want to touch you. So bad. But I want to take my time and I want to do it properly, not some random cop a feel job right before we leave.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said. They both had pink cheeks. “Maybe we should take a second and cool off before we have to go.” Beca nodded and with a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose, sat back up. She began to fix her hair, Aubrey’s eyes appreciating the sight of her girlfriend’s ample chest in a fairly tight shirt, the way the shirt rode up a little and gave her a peek of smooth abdomen.

“God you’re sexy,” she said without thinking.

“And you’re gorgeous,” Beca said. “I’ll go see if Chloe is ready to leave.” Aubrey nodded and got up to begin collecting her things together as Beca went to fetch Chloe.

“Knock knock,” she said, leaning against the doorframe in Chloe’s room. “Heading off soon.”

“You alright there?” Chloe asked as she got up. “You look a little flushed.”

“That girl makes my head spin,” Beca almost sighed happily. “Hey how are you going with that thing?”

“All done,” Chloe said. “I’ll Facebook it to you later.” She’d asked Chloe to think of ten to twelve songs Aubrey really loved. She wanted to try and mix her some music for her birthday, which was in two weeks.

“Thanks,” Beca said. Chloe slid into her sneakers and picked up her bag. “So the party is a go?” That was something Aubrey already knew about. It wasn’t even a huge party, just the Bellas crashing the apartment, much as they had for Beca’s birthday, only there would be dinner.

“Yeah, all the girls are in,” Chloe said. “I think she’s looking forward to her birthday.” Aubrey was waiting in the living room and the three of them headed off to practice together.

After they’d ceased their singing and cardio, they hung around and chatted with the other girls. Aubrey was half wrapped around Beca as they talked with Ashley and Cynthia Rose when Stacie came over to interrupt.

“Hey guys there’s a party on campus tonight, Chloe and I are thinking about going,” she said. “Wanna join?” Beca felt Aubrey’s hand tighten on her hip.

“Rain check?” Beca said. “Bree and I already had plans and I also have an early radio shift tomorrow.” Ashley said she and Jessica would tag along and they made plans, Aubrey dragging Beca back a little from the group.

“Know what this means?” Aubrey said, planting a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “You and I have an apartment all to ourselves.” Beca remembered how they’d spent their afternoon and turned around to kiss her deeply.

“Alright, alright, Christ,” Amy said, breaking the moment. “I think the Bellas hall should remain a G rated area.”

“Tell that to Stacie’s dance moves,” Cynthia Rose sassed, and they all broke up laughing.

“See I take that as a compliment,” Stacie said. They all began to gather their stuff except Beca and Aubrey, heading toward the exit.

“You’re coming over, right?” Aubrey asked.

“Oh hell yes,” Beca said.

“Let’s go,” Aubrey said.

“Wait,” Beca said, causing an adorable pout to form on Aubrey’s lips. “I need to shower and change. So why don’t you head home and I’ll go, shower and change, pack a bag since I actually am working tomorrow, pick up some dinner on the way.”

“Chinese food?” Aubrey asked.

“Sure,” Beca said. “Anything you want.” She kissed Aubrey on the cheek.

“Okay,” she said. “I mean, it’s not like we can get up to too much while Chloe’s home.” She swatted Beca on the ass.

“Text me your dinner request,” Beca said. “I won’t be too long.” She headed out the side door and Aubrey sighed as she watched her, before heading out the front. Chloe and Stacie were waiting out there.

“Where’s Beca?” Chloe asked.

“She’s gotta change and stuff but she’ll be over later,” Aubrey said. Chloe and Stacie exchanged a look that Aubrey chose to ignore.

“Well I’m ready,” Chloe said. “Stace, I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”

“Can’t wait,” Stacie said. “Have a good night, Aubrey.” Chloe and Aubrey headed back to the car for the drive home.

“So Bree,” Chloe said as they turned out of the campus parking lot. “What do you and Beca have planned for tonight?” Aubrey hated that she could feel herself blushing.

“Not much,” Aubrey said. “Dinner. She’s going to stay the night.”

“First time,” Chloe commented.

“Oh my god!” Aubrey said. “Chloe!” How could she know that?

“What!?” Chloe responded. “It’s the first time she’s stayed the night, isn’t it? Oh... shit, Stacie’s right, you two haven’t had sex yet.” Aubrey felt her face grow redder.

“You and Stacie talk about this? Us?”

“Not really,” Chloe said. “She kinda just said you two had the ‘haven’t gotten there yet but pretty close’ vibe. So you haven’t slept together?”

“No,” Aubrey said. “Beca is being very considerate of me. I’ve never... done it with a girl before. I didn’t want to rush, she isn’t rushing me.”

“But tonight, though?” Chloe prompted.

“God I hope so,” Aubrey said. “I’d like for it to be our first time. Are you going to tell her we talked about this?”

“No, I’m not an idiot,” Chloe said. “So did you like, have any questions?”

“About what, sex with girls?” Aubrey said. “Since when were you an expert?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m an expert,” Chloe said. “But I tried it a couple times, just to see if it was something I was into. It’s not, generally speaking.”

“You’ve had sex with girls?” Aubrey said in disbelief.

“Two girls, don’t go getting crazy,” Chloe said. Aubrey was silent for a while, her fingers curling and uncurling against the steering wheel.

“What’s it like?” she asked.

“Softer,” Chloe said. “More attention during foreplay, and not just straight up fucking, you know?”

“Right,” Aubrey said.

“Are you nervous?”

“A little,” Aubrey said. “And it’s not the sex with girls part, really. I mean I’ve had sex before so I can probably figure it out. It’s the sex with Beca thing.”

“What about it?” Chloe asked.

“You’re sure you want to talk about this?” Aubrey asked.

“Sure,” Chloe said. “You’re my best friend, Aubrey. If not me, then who? Your mom?”

“Good point,” Aubrey said. “I just... I really like her Chloe. A lot. This feels - important. And I didn’t hate sex before, but she gets me very worked up with very little effort. I feel like I’m putting way too much pressure on myself and her and the relationship.”

“Okay you’re anxious because you want to have really hot sex with your girlfriend and you want to make sure it’s equally hot for her,” Chloe summarised. “That is really the opposite of an issue.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you guys are fucking adorable,” Chloe said. “And I know she’s super into you as well, so she’s going to be just as invested in making tonight great. Okay. Ready for my advice?”

“Shoot.”

“Don’t overthink it,” Chloe said. “You’re into her in a big way. She’s into you in a big way. Take your time. If you need to slow down, do it. And talk to her. Let her know you’re anxious. Because Beca is also a teeny ball of anxiety at times and it might do you both a world of good to realise that you’re not in this alone.” Aubrey thought about that until they pulled up at their building.

“That’s actually really great advice,” she said. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Chloe said. “Now, I don’t know what time I’ll be home if I come home, but I bet it’s going to be late. So if you guys get up to anything in a public area-“

“Chloe!”

“Hey, who knows?” she said. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Well I’d hope to be in the bedroom,” Aubrey said.

“I hope so too, I don’t need Beca’s ass ingrained in my brain, and that’s the least terrifying option,” she said, and the two of them laughed as they headed upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was standing in her dorm room wearing jeans and her bra, wet hair falling over her shoulders. She’d showered and was taking a moment to put some pyjamas and clothes for the morning in her bag. As she went through the very simple motions, all she could think about was Aubrey. She couldn’t stop thinking about the light little moans she was bringing out of her earlier that afternoon, the feel of her skin, and how badly she wanted to touch her. And be touched by her.

She hadn’t been lying when she’d told Chloe that Aubrey made her head spin. She was so smart and sweet, and really understanding. She was funny and comforting and god, she was so beautiful it made her chest ache. She sat down on her bed for a moment. She sometimes wondered if she was falling in love with this girl, sometimes she thought she already was. It was a terrifyingly exciting prospect. She’d had girlfriends before, but none who made her feel the way Aubrey did. Her phone buzzed from her nightstand.

[Honey and chilli beef please. And some egg rolls. xx]

She texted back that she’d be over soon and called the restaurant near Aubrey’s for takeout. Then she towel dried her hair, leaving it out to dry in waves. She wasn’t going to bother putting any makeup on, so she grabbed a well-worn tee that Aubrey told her was a nice colour on her, pulled it on and double checked her bag.

Throwing the strap over her shoulder she loaded her phone, keys and some cash into her pockets and opened her door, only to find her dad standing there.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” he said. Then he frowned. “Headed out?”

“Yeah,” Beca said. “Dinner and staying the night at Aubrey’s.”

“Ah. The girlfriend,” he said with an unpleasant tone.

“Yeah the girlfriend,” Beca retorted. “Did you need something?”

“I was coming to see if you wanted to grab dinner,” he replied. “I’m seeing now that you have plans.”

“Yeah it’s Friday night and I’m a college student dad, of course I have plans,” Beca said. “You do have my phone number. You can always call or text to see when I’m free.”

“And this... Aubrey. She one of those perennially unwashed kids at the radio station with you?” he asked. His displeasure was clear.

“Actually no,” Beca said. “Aubrey’s the leader of the acappella group I’m in. And just to get that stereotype of yours out of your head, she’s a politics major who’s gonna graduate in the top two percent of her class.” She began walking down the hall, her dad following her.

“That’s... nice.”

“Oh fuck you,” Beca said. “Your face looks like someone just asked you to eat shit. I’m gay dad. It’s not a crime.”

“It is a sin,” he mumbled. That snapped something in her and she whirled around.

“So is being a verbally, emotionally abusive drunk and a neglectful parent,” Beca said.

“I got right Beca,” he said. “Twelve steps and all.” She stopped still. Her mom had done a twelve step too, and that meant...

“You skipped a step,” she said. “It’s in there, toward the end. Make direct amends to the people you have harmed. Mom and I talked about all of the shit you guys put me through when I was a kid, and she apologised. She did it all. You still won’t even admit you did anything wrong. Of all the people in your life you fucked up with, I should be pretty high on that list. You’re lying to yourself if you think otherwise.”

She strode off, initially angry with him. But by the time she reached her car she was almost laughing. He was a cowardly, bigoted idiot and she owed him nothing. She didn’t need him, she only needed her friends and her girlfriend.

She drove to Aubrey’s, stopping to pick up their food, and headed upstairs. She let herself in and found Aubrey reading on the couch.

“Hey,” she said. Aubrey got up and helped her with the dinner, letting her dislodge the bag over her shoulder before she pulled her in and kissed her thoroughly.

“Hi,” Aubrey said.

“Damn,” Beca said. “Now that was a welcome.”

“Let me ditch your bag and we can eat,” Aubrey said. “Fair warning, last time Chloe emerged from her party prep she was shirtless.”

“I’ll grab something to drink,” Beca said. She called out a hello to Chloe as she passed the hall and heard a vague yell in response. She grabbed some bottles of Coke from the fridge and returned to the living room, kicking off her converse and leaving them neatly next to the couch.

Aubrey returned and they ate curled up next to each other on the couch. Beca traded half her dumplings for half of Aubrey’s egg rolls and she’d just placed the empty container of her cashew chicken down when Chloe emerged.

“Looking good Chlo,” Beca said. “Big night planned huh?”

“It’s been way longer than I’d like since I got some action,” Chloe said. “I’m definitely looking for something tonight.”

“Be safe,” Aubrey said. “And if you or the girls need an emergency pickup, you have my number.”

“Will do,” Chloe said. She breezed out the door, leaving them alone. Aubrey left an achingly long and slow kiss on Beca’s lips. Beca could feel the slight burn of the chilli from Aubrey’s dinner on her mouth.

“We don’t have to hurry,” Beca said. “We have all night.”

“I know,” Aubrey said. “There are a few things I want to talk about anyway, I just really like kissing you.” Beca hardly wanted to deprive the girl after that comment so she kissed her some more. But she didn’t want to gloss over the fact that Aubrey wanted to talk so eventually she let Aubrey pull back.

“Coffee?” Aubrey asked. Beca brushed a kiss to her jaw and nodded.

“I’ll help clear up,” she said. She brought the trash with her and dumped it all while Aubrey got the coffee going. Then she slid her arms around her from behind and just held her. She felt Aubrey’s head tilt back a little, just far enough for Beca to kiss her on the cheek.

“You know I’m really happy with you, right?” she whispered. Aubrey felt her stomach swoop. She turned and wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck.

“That makes two of us,” she said. “Because I am too.” They waited for the coffee to be ready and took it back into the living room.

“So,” Aubrey said. “I know earlier we talked about taking the next step in our relationship and I’m really excited about it. But I’m also really nervous.”

“What’s making you nervous?” Beca asked. “Is it the ‘first time with a girl’ thing?”

“I’m actually surprisingly unworried about that,” Aubrey said. “I’m pretty sure you and I have figured out enough about what turns each other on to make sex enjoyable for both of us. It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Beca asked.

“I was hashing it all out with Chloe, and she said I should just talk to you,” Aubrey continued. Except she was getting further away from the topic, not closer.

“So talk,” Beca said.

“It’s just... I really like you, Beca,” she blurted. “So much. More than I’ve liked anyone else I’ve ever been with. And it makes me a little nervous. Still as excited as anything, but nervous.”

“Bree, we’ve been together like a month,” Beca said. “But it feels, to me, like I’ve never known anybody but you.” Aubrey was floored by how much that simple statement made her heart thunder.

“You get me better than anyone,” Beca said. “You look at the little tangled up pieces that I’m not really good at untangling sometimes and you still think there’s something good there. I really, really like you, too. And I want this to be amazing just as much as you do.” Aubrey had to kiss her. She had to because words weren’t coming just yet and she had so much to say but she couldn’t, so she let her kiss start it off until she could piece a sentence together.

“I guess I’m not good at this part of relationships,” Aubrey said. “I always overthink things or read too far into things. And I really don’t want to put that kind of pressure on you, or us, because I want what you and I to last, you know?” Beca was watching her as she rambled.

“And I’m making it so much harder than it needs to be because of how much I do like you,” Aubrey said. “Because you’re so thoughtful and sweet and you don’t care that I’m sometimes a bit closed off or high strung.”

“All I’m hearing,” Beca said, “is that you and I like each other a whole lot. That we want to be together for a long time and that we both want tonight to be meaningful.”

“I guess.”

“Then we really don’t have a problem,” Beca pointed out. “But I’m glad you told me. You can tell me anything, Aubrey. I’m not going to think you’re crazy.” They finished up their coffee sitting as close together as they could be without being on top of each other.

Aubrey wondered how she hadn’t realised that she was completely head over heels in love with Beca until now. This girl wasn’t even doing anything, just drinking coffee and humming lightly - that voice didn’t hurt at all - and had her free hand idly stroking her own. When the coffee was gone, Aubrey took the mugs into the kitchen, returning to perch herself on Beca’s lap.

“Kiss me,” Aubrey said. Beca didn’t need to be encouraged. Her lips found Aubrey’s and her hands kept the older girl steady. After a while Aubrey shifted to straddle Beca’s lap, the younger girl’s hands sliding inside her top and caressing her back. They used a tiny bit of pressure to urge Aubrey forward again, fusing their lips together once more. Aubrey let her tongue lick deeply into Beca’s mouth as her hands tangled in the still slightly damp hair.

Beca’s heart was racing as she moved her hands to the front. Aubrey wasn’t wearing a bra so she slid her hands up and firmly grasped her breasts. Aubrey let out a pleasure filled moan, kissed her harder. Beca’s fingers began to lightly brush at the nipple of one breast as she palmed the other hard. When she felt the nub harden under touch she raked a thumb across it roughly and pinched down a little, not too hard. Aubrey grunted her approval so she kept it up, switching sides from time to time.

Aubrey sat back suddenly and pulled her top off in a fluid motion. Beca fell back into the couch for a second, just taking in the sight of Aubrey sitting there topless. She leaned up and let the tip of her nose brush across the smooth torso, trailing soft kisses as she did. Aubrey sighed and rolled her hips against her a little.

When she leaned up to leave hot, open mouthed kisses on the side of her breast, Aubrey began tugging Beca’s tee off. Beca leaned back up and closed her mouth over an areola, letting her tongue graze her nipple lazily and sucking softly before she pulled away. Aubrey crashed into her, twisting downward so they fell into the couch and she was on top of Beca.

Their kisses were changing now. Not so sweet and innocent but hard and long and passionate. Time slipped by them as their hands roamed unabashedly over each other’s skin, Aubrey tugging impatiently at Beca’s bra, needing it to be out of the way. The smaller girl sat up, Aubrey moving off of her lap. Then she stood and unhooked the bra, letting it fall to the floor.

“C’mere,” she said to Aubrey softly, holding out a hand. Aubrey got up and was pulled into Beca’s arms. Aubrey loved the feel of Beca’s skin on hers, loved the swell of her breasts against her body. Beca’s hands cradled her face and tilted it down. She left a long, gentle kiss on her lips and then brought their foreheads together.

“Would you like to take this to the bedroom?” she asked in a voice that was full of desire. Even the tone of her words made Aubrey’s breath catch. She nodded.

“Yes,” she replied. “Take me to bed, Beca.” The smaller girl laced their fingers together and led her down the hall, her heart beating harder with every step.


	6. Chapter 6

Aubrey forced herself to take some deep breaths on the few steps down the hall. She wanted to remember every second of this without going into heart failure. She wanted to remember the way Beca was kissing her right now, lips up under her ear as one hand pushed her hair out of the way, the other arm looped around her waist to keep her close. She wanted to remember the jolt of electricity that coursed through her as Beca’s hands firmly grabbed her ass and she drove their pelvises into each other.

She definitely wanted remember what Beca’s skin felt like under hands. How her breasts were soft but her nipples were hard, the way running a fingertip along the waist of her jeans elicited a soft gasp. She let her lips find Beca’s again, and her fingers dropped back down to her jeans. She toyed with the button for a moment before she undid it, pushing the zipper down just a little so she could get her hand inside to run over the still unfamiliar skin there.

“Off,” she said into Beca’s mouth. “Please.” Beca pulled back far enough to let her tug the jeans over her hips and then half shimmied them down to the floor, stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

“Can I?” Beca asked softly, hands tucking into the workout tights Aubrey had thrown on after she’d gotten home. Aubrey nodded and Beca slid them down. She followed them down, running her hands down her ass, her legs, until she was kneeling in front of her. Aubrey reached a hand down and Beca laced their fingers together, kissing her knuckles as she stood up.

“You’re really beautiful,” she said to Aubrey, holding their conjoined hands close to her body.

“So are you,” Aubrey said. “Most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” They met in a searing kiss and Aubrey steered them toward the bed. Beca let Aubrey climb on and followed her up the bed before settling on top of her. Their legs settled in between each other and all that was separating them now was two thin pieces of fabric.

Beca kissed her deep and long, let lazy fingertips tease at Aubrey’s breasts before she followed them with her mouth. Aubrey wanted to beg her to keep going down, but she knew Beca wasn’t going to tease. The smaller girl’s tongue was tracing its way back up her neck, and the soft nip of her teeth almost made Aubrey miss it.

Beca’s hand, sliding down to cup her between the legs. Aubrey knew she was wet, she had been for what felt like an eternity. Beca’s hand rubbed gently over her panties. The friction was incredible and Aubrey found her hips moving in time with Beca’s hand.

Beca’s fingers nimbly pushed the fabric aside and let two fingertips drag up Aubrey’s folds, making her whimper. She did it again, and again.

“God,” Aubrey muttered into her shoulder. Beca’s fingers retreated slowly and Aubrey was about to protest, but she felt Beca sliding the underwear down, so she aided it with her legs. Beca resumed her previous position and softly began stroking her again.

“If you want me to stop or slow down, just say so,” Beca said. Aubrey met her in a hot kiss.

“Please don’t stop,” she said, hips canting with Beca’s movements. Beca let a single fingertip gently push inside her and she made a squeaking panting noise. A second finger soon joined it, and Beca let her fingers pump slowly, relishing in the noises Aubrey was making. She kissed her face, her jaw, her neck, dropped kisses along her collarbone.

The increasingly slick sounds of her fingers inside Aubrey told her that she was ready for a third finger, so she slid it in on the next pump of her hand, letting her thumb catch Aubrey’s clit as she did.

“Shit,” Aubrey moaned. Beca found her profanity oddly hot. Probably because Aubrey didn’t tend to swear a great deal, and that she was doing it now mean she wasn’t capable of choosing another word. She let the fingers continue, the thumb doing it’s work on her clit. Aubrey was grabbing at her skin as hard as she could, hips beginning to buck hard. She felt Aubrey trying to grab her and pull her up to kiss her so she obliged, and her fingers were all but slamming into her.

“Beca,” she grunted in a broken voice. “I need to- I think I’m about to-“

“It’s okay,” Beca said. “Come for me, Bree.” And in a few short strokes, she did. A long airy moan and a few muttered swear words, the tensing of her beautiful body, Beca watching the whole time as her hand slowed and stilled. Aubrey fought to get her breath back and Beca kissed her way back up her body. Aubrey waited until she was back level with her face and kissed her breathlessly.

She registered that Beca was still wearing her underwear, and decided that it just wasn’t acceptable. So after she had finished driving her tongue into Beca’s mouth, she rolled her over.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Beca whispered. “Don’t do anything you don’t want to do.” Aubrey nuzzled into her neck. She wasn’t normally someone who spoke much during sex but this was something she had to say.

“Beca,” she said, puncturing the sentence with a kiss. “I want to make you come.” Beca’s eyes darkened and she sighed as Aubrey sank down and took a breast into her mouth.

Aubrey had never done this before, never had her face buried between the plentiful breasts of a beautiful woman. Her hands bracketed just underneath them on Beca’s ribs, a move that made Beca twitch a little, so she noted that Beca was sensitive on the left.

She sank her teeth into the flesh surrounding Beca’s nipple, enjoying the fact that it caused her back to arch and a needy moan to sound out. She kept going for a while longer, moving across to kiss the sensitive skin she’d noted earlier. And as Beca jerked beneath her, she let her other hand began tugging the waistband of her underwear down.

She let her fingers push through the soft curls of hair, warm and wet the further she reached down. Beca was sopping wet and she slid her hand down further to touch her. It was hot and slippery and Beca wriggled slightly beneath her, trying to get some friction or to get a fingertip inside her. Sensing just how bad Beca needed it, and knowing just how bad she wanted to give Beca everything she wanted, she shuffled down to tug the garment off.

Then she kissed a spot just above Beca’s ankle. She could see her destination, pink and slick and begging for her. She moved a little and kept kissing her, making her way up her calf. By the time she reached the thigh, she wasn’t sure if she was going to be brave enough to use her mouth just yet. She wrestled with herself for a moment as she made her way upward, knowing that Beca wouldn’t mind a bit if she wasn’t quite ready for it.

She stopped, let her lips press a kiss somewhere in the fine hair, and slid two fingers into her, stretching and twisting a little. It made Beca groan in relief and her eyes fluttered closed.

“Don’t move,” Beca said, one of her hands stilling Aubrey’s. Aubrey stopped and waited for a follow up.

“Curl your fingers just a tiny bit up,” Beca guided. Aubrey did as she was told and was rewarded instantly.

“Oh fuck,” Beca said. “Just like that.” Aubrey took it slow, but was mindful to keep that slight curl as she worked her hand into Beca.

Beca was losing her mind. Aubrey was brushing that insanely sensitive spot inside her with just enough pressure to send shockwaves through her body. She knew that as soon as Aubrey started touching her clit it was going to be an embarrassingly short occasion for her.

But Aubrey wasn’t focused on her clit just yet. She was watching her own fingers pumping in and out of Beca. It was sexier than anything she could remember, the noise of Beca’s whimpers and the wet noise of her hand that was getting more and more slick with Beca’s juices as she continued, she was enthralled. Beca was fisting the sheet tight with one hand and the other was erratically playing with her own breast. It was unfathomably erotic for her to watch.

“You’re so hot right now,” she blurted. Beca opened her eyes and sank her teeth into her bottom lip. Aubrey locked eyes with her and she knew that she needed release.

She’d been eying the little bundle of nerves, wanting to make Beca ache with need before she went there. Now seemed appropriate, so she let her opposite index finger trace around it gently.

“Fuck!” Beca cried. The speed of Beca’s hips increased, so she increased her fingers. Beca began to buck now, her legs beginning to tighten. Aubrey made a spur of the moment decision and leaned down, dragging a lazy tongue over her clit a few times.

That was all it took. Beca screamed her name, and Aubrey felt a rush of pride. She slowly withdrew her fingers and watched Beca coming down. She pressed a kiss somewhere below her navel, then between her breasts, then in the sensitive spot under her jaw. Beca hauled her body over and kissed her. Aubrey ran a finger along Beca’s hairline and tucked the hair behind her ear.

“Wow,” Beca said. “Bree... wow.”

“I thought it was pretty wow, too,” she said. Beca let out a satisfied noise and pulled Aubrey’s face back toward hers. They made out for a while, tired limbs moving against each other.

“I need water,” Aubrey said.

“Oh god yes,” Beca said. “I’ll go get some.”

“No, you stay,” Aubrey said. “I’ll get up.” She headed into the kitchen and back quickly, handing her now seated girlfriend a bottle. They sat side by side and rehydrated. Aubrey settled her empty bottle down first and fixed up her seriously disheveled hair.

Beca let a hand entwine with Aubrey’s once she was done. The blonde shuffled closer and Beca leaned over to peck her on the lips.

“That was amazing, Bree,” she said. “You okay?”

“It was incredible,” Aubrey said. “It was different. But I don’t think it was the boy girl thing that made it different, I think it was just the fact that it was you.”

“I’m really glad we took this step tonight,” Beca said.

“Me too,” Aubrey agreed. “But god I’m exhausted.”

“Oh thank god you said that,” Beca said. “Me too. I know it’s not particularly late but man, bed is sounding like such a good option.”

“So let’s curl up in bed,” Aubrey said. They quickly found clean underwear and shirts to sleep in, sharing the mirror while they brushed their teeth. Beca turned the lamp on while Aubrey went to lock the front door and flicked the lights off. They climbed in together, Aubrey immediately snuggling her way back to Beca. Beca’s arm slid over her and she spooned her, tangling their legs together. Aubrey felt a series of tiny kisses along her shoulder and sighed.

The next morning, they weren’t so tightly entangled, but Aubrey’s hand was under Beca’s tee and the blanket was halfway down. Aubrey had a face full of Beca’s hair, her curls spread out fairly impressively.

Aubrey began to stir first, but her shifting roused Beca. Beca’s idea of waking up was to pull Aubrey back down and wrap a tight arm around her, which she couldn’t argue with. She allowed Beca to snuggle into her for a while longer but soon extricated herself.

“Nooo,” Beca pouted. “I maintain we stay in bed. I’ll just tell Luke I was too busy with my half naked, gorgeous girlfriend to worry about things like work.”

“I want to get up and make you breakfast before you have to leave and go to work,” Aubrey said. She leaned down to kiss her quickly.

“Pancakes?” Beca asked.

“Of course,” Aubrey said. “With blueberries even.”

“Fine,” she relented.

“You jump in the shower,” Aubrey said. “I’ll have food and coffee ready by the time you get out. And the plus side is that it’s Saturday so after your shift we can have lunch and spend the whole day together.”

“I like the sound of that,” Beca said. “Okay I’m getting up.”

Aubrey headed into the kitchen and heard Beca moving about and the shower turn on. She smiled as she heard Beca begin to sing.


	7. Chapter 7

They shared breakfast together, and were kissing as they ignored the dishes when Chloe get home.

“Hey lovebirds,” she said. Her sunglasses were still on her face and she was talking like it hurt to be awake.

“Damn Chloe,” Beca laughed. “Good night last night?” Chloe smiled and rubbed her temples.

“Very,” she said. “And it looks like you two had an equally good time.”

“It was an unforgettable night,” Aubrey said. She dug around in a cupboard and came out with some aspirin and handed Chloe some water.

“Oh thanks,” Chloe said.

“The other girls all okay?” Beca asked.

“Yeah,” Chloe said. “Stacie left before I did but she texted me this morning, and Shawn and I walked Jess and Ashley back to their dorm before we went to his.”

“Shawn, huh?” Aubrey said.

“Much as I’d love to stay and gossip, I have to work soon,” Beca said. “Bree, I get off at one thirty so I’ll see you then?”

“Yeah you will,” Aubrey said, planting a kiss on her. “I’ll bring your stuff, you just go.” Beca kissed her again and headed out.

“So how was last night?” Chloe asked.

“Amazing,” Aubrey said. “It was amazing.”

“That’s great Bree,” Chloe said.

“I’m in love with her,” Aubrey said. Chloe’s head snapped up with such vigour that it hurt her head.

“Ow shit!” Chloe cried. “What? You’re in love with Beca?”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “And I realised it last night before we even got around to the sex. I’m really, really in love with her.”

“I’m happy for you,” Chloe said. “Honestly I am but my - everything - hurts and I’m really hungover right now.”

“Ah, Shawn,” Aubrey teased.

“Oh it was just what I needed,” Chloe said. “But I need to go shower and lie down.” Aubrey dug another bottle of water out.

“Here,” she said. “I’ll check on you before I leave.” Chloe smiled gratefully and headed into the bathroom. Aubrey finished doing the dishes and settled on the couch, her mind immediately going to Beca.

On campus at the radio station, Beca couldn’t concentrate. It’s not like her job was particularly hard, any semi-trained monkey could stack the shelves at the radio station. But today she kept getting caught up in little daydreams. Aubrey, naturally.

She couldn’t stop thinking about her. Not just the sex either. She loved her. She had woken up so deep in love that if it had been the ocean she wouldn’t have been able to see the sky.

So it took her a bit longer than normal to get the albums away, not that Luke minded. Luke was of the opinion that Beca on her worst day was better than most of the others on their best. She was quiet, knew her shit when it came to music, and she didn’t bitch about having to start at the bottom. He did notice that she was a lot more smiley than usual though.

He didn’t have to wonder about the source of her happiness all day, though. Because just before midday a blonde showed up and he could see Beca’s smile double through the booth window.

“Bree,” she said with a grin. “You’re early.”

“And I brought coffee,” she said. “I hope Luke doesn’t mind, I swear I’ll stay out of the way. I just didn’t want to wait to see you.” Beca kissed her and then took a cup of coffee before kissing her a little more deeply.

“Oi!” came Luke’s voice. “No sex on the desk.” Beca extended a middle finger toward him, the boy laughing in response.

“Just my girlfriend Aubrey,” she said. “She won’t distract me. Much.”

“Aubrey... did we take international relations together?” he asked.

“Last semester?” Aubrey said.

“Yeah, that was it,” he said.

“I won’t stop her working, I’ll just sit over here,” she promised. “I brought a book.” She went and settled on the ancient armchair with her coffee and her book.

“Not too much longer anyway,” Beca said. “I just need to finish up with this stack and then pull the ones for tomorrow.”

“It’s fine Beca, I’m just gonna wait,” Aubrey said. “I was just sitting in the apartment before, Chloe is sleeping her hangover off.” Beca returned to the crate of albums, humming while she worked. Occasionally she started singing along with something Luke was playing. Every time without fail the sound caused Aubrey to stop reading and look up.

It was a little before one thirty when Beca was told she could go, the freshman eager to go and spend the rest of the day with her girlfriend.

“We can go,” Beca said to Aubrey. “Luke loves me so he’s letting me go early.”

“He seems like a good boss,” Aubrey said.

“A couple of the other junior staffers are always on his case,” Beca shrugged. “I know I’m a freshman so the chances of me seeing radio time this year are really slim. Why argue? He appreciates it.” She slid her hand into Aubrey’s and they began to walk. They’d planned lunch just off campus, close enough to walk to, and they enjoyed walking hand in hand in the sunshine for a while.

After they’d both eaten their share of quesadillas, Beca said she did have to go and get some study done.

“Bring it back to my place,” Aubrey said. Beca would realistically love nothing more than that but the homework was a cover story for working on Aubrey’s birthday present.

“Believe me, I would if I could,” Beca replied. “But you and I both know that if I bring it all to yours, we aren’t getting any study done.” Aubrey pouted for half a second but it was true. Aubrey knew that she’d be tearing Beca’s clothes off as soon as they were alone together again.

“Fine,” she sighed overdramatically.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Beca said. “We’ll go our seperate ways now but tomorrow after lunch I’ll come around and we won’t have to worry about homework because it’ll all be done by then.”

“Deal,” Aubrey said. She leaned in and kissed Beca happily. “I love you.” Beca pulled back and looked at her in absolute shock.

“You love me?” Beca asked. Aubrey realised that she’d really just said that out loud. She blushed deeply and panicked a little.

“Um... yes,” she said. “I do. I mean, it’s not just because of last night. I kind of just love you because you make me happy. I don’t know. Say something please.” Beca was smiling broadly.

“Bree I love you too,” Beca said. “I’m like, ridiculously in love with you.” They shared a soft and tender kiss.

“Alright,” Aubrey said. “Your stuff is in my car though.”

“I’ll walk you back to it,” Beca said.

They headed back across campus, Aubrey not the least bit apologetic about pressing Beca up against her car for some more making out. But she knew that Beca had work to do, so she let her go.

Beca walked back to her dorm in a happy stupor. She didn’t think she could be happier if she tried. It was the perfect frame of mind to be in to work on Aubrey’s gift. Chloe had tipped her off to ten songs that Aubrey loved and Beca was planning on mixing them as best she could. Aubrey had insisted no gift was necessary but Beca would argue that she didn’t buy anything so it didn’t really count.

She sat in front of the laptop and opened the message Chloe had sent her. The first half dozen songs were going to be no problem. All common time and common keys. She could mix those in a heartbeat. The last four were problematic though. They weren’t really mixing songs. More romantic, slower stuff. She sat for a second and then spun in her desk chair to look at the guitar in the corner.

She could play, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was going to be finding somewhere in the next week and a bit to record them properly. She bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe if she asked Luke to let her into the station at night time? He seemed to like her enough to maybe go for that. She checked her watch. Luke would still be at the station for another hour, so she should catch him just fine.

She knew he never had his phone on during broadcast, so she’d have to go back down there. Sighing, she grabbed her sunglasses and trekked back across campus. As she’d hoped, Luke was still there with one of the other staffers. She waited until he spotted her and gestured that she needed a word. He spent a minute fiddling with the computer and then stuck is head out, jerking his head for her to get in.

“I thought you were off with the girl,” he said.

“I was,” she said. “And about the girl... I need to ask a favour.”

“What kind of favour?” he said.

“Well her birthday is coming up and I’m recording her favourite songs for her,” Beca said. “Only I need somewhere quiet and sound proof and Baker Hall is neither of those things. So I’m hoping you might do me the worlds biggest favour and let me use the station?” Luke looked at her.

“I thought you were a DJ type,” he said.

“Well that’s only one part,” she said. “I swear I won’t even touch any gear, I can use all my own stuff and I’ll come in after hours.” Luke opened the bottom drawer and tugged a key ring out.

“Don’t tell the others I’m doing this,” he said. “After eight pm, Jackie is pretty much the only person who might be here. I’ll make sure she keeps a lid on it. Leave it looking like you were never here.” He separated a key and handed it to her.

“Thank you,” she said. He waved her off.

“Don’t go getting emotional on me,” he said. “I’d like to hear some of it when you’re done, though.”

“Oh!” Beca said. “Okay, sure.” She tucked the key into her pocket and headed back to her dorm so she could at least get started on the mixing portion. She vaguely heard her roommate come in a bit later but was oblivious to anything else until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Shit!” she exclaimed, tugging her headphones off. It was just Stacie.

“Christ you scared me,” Beca said.

“Yeah well you couldn’t hear me call your name like forty times,” Stacie said. “I let myself in.” Beca spin around and Stacie sat on her bed. Beca realised she was makeup free and looking tired. Probably the same reason Chloe had looked worse for wear that morning.

“Sorry I was working on something for Aubrey’s birthday,” Beca said. “Limited time frame and all.”

“Well I spent most of the day hungover as fuck and now I’m ready for a burger or pizza and thought I’d see if you want to grab something with me,” Stacie said. “We can stay on campus. No more than an hour, I promise.”

“Yeah okay,” Beca said. “I guess it’s time I ate something.” She saved what she was working on and pulled some shoes on.

“So what are you working on for Bree?” Stacie asked.

“Chloe gave me a list of her favourite songs,” Beca said. “I’m mixing most of them but she’s got a couple that don’t really suit that. Luke is letting me crash the radio station after hours so I can record me singing and playing them instead.”

“You’re making her like, a romantic mixtape of her fave jams?” Stacie said. “Smooth as shit. I take it that means you guys are still nauseatingly infatuated with each other?”

“Yeah for sure,” Beca said.

“And your night alone last night?” Stacie asked pointedly. Beca blushed a little.

“Yeah it was pretty incredible,” Beca admitted. “Not forgetting that in a hurry.”

“I’d normally tease you but I’m hungry and still hung over,” Stacie said. “Plus you guys are cute.”

“Yeah Chloe looked worse for wear this morning too,” Beca said. Stacie pointed at a place that was doing burgers and they headed in together.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca spent nine days working on Aubrey’s music in every spare second she had. Spare seconds that were, in fact, getting harder and harder to come by because she also wanted to spend as much time with Aubrey as humanly possible. It turned out to be a huge blessing that Luke was letting her record at the station overnight, because that’s when she actually got most of it done.

The mixing had taken most of the time, but the remaining four songs were harder in a way. She couldn’t live up to the vocals on some of those songs - specifically because Chloe had sent along a goddamn Alabama Shakes song. A voice two of them had already acknowledged was unparalleled. She was stressing hardcore about it one afternoon to Stacie, who had settled the issue for her.

“I don’t think she’s going to give a shit if it’s professional quality, Beca,” Stacie said.

“What?” Beca asked.

“I mean, yeah, you’ve got pipes and I’m sure you can fucking nail those songs, but that’s not the point,” Stacie said. “I’m pretty sure if it’s just you and that little beat up guitar, as long as it’s you crooning away, she’s going to melt into a puddle on the floor. Seriously, I think she’d probably cry.”

“Right,” Beca said.

“Look, I think you’re putting all that pressure on yourself,” Stacie said. “You’re capable of something really polished and slick, I know it. I’ve seen you do it. But for Aubrey, she’s just going to care that you did it for her.”

“Fuck you’re good at this shit,” Beca said. “Thanks, Stacie. I appreciate it.” That night she headed into the studio with her portable mic setup and her guitar - not ‘beat up’ as Stacie had worded it, but a worn in instrument she’d had for close to six years now and had fantastic tone - to sing songs for her girlfriend. 

She had some chord charts in front of her and spent an hour giving them a run through to make sure that she at least knew the songs well enough to record, and then sat there for a moment. She hit the home button on her phone, just so she could see the blonde’s face for five seconds before she began.

And she sang. 

She didn’t want to listen back to them, just wanted it to be simple and honest. She decided that if she made it through without any blatant stuff ups, she wouldn’t even record a second take. She’d just leave them as they were. It didn’t end up taking her a fraction of the time she thought it would, and she couldn’t believe she had worried about it so much. She packed her computer and gear up, only to feel her phone vibrate.

[Hope you finished your paper okay. See you in the morning. xx] Beca composed a text back and then deleted it, deciding to call her instead.

“Hey,” Aubrey’s surprised voice came.

“Hey,” Beca said. “I just finished what I was working on as you texted.”

“All done?” Aubrey asked.

“Definitely done,” Beca said. “So that means that I don’t have anything to worry about tomorrow night except you.” They’d made a plan for Beca to spend the night at Aubrey’s before her birthday, only Beca had been terrified that she wouldn’t have the music finished. But now that she had, she was more than willing to go and spend the night with her girlfriend.

“Well, that is some good news,” Aubrey said. “You’ve been working really hard.”

“I know,” Beca said. “But it’s worth it. I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast though.”

“I love you,” Aubrey said.

“I love you too.” She hung up and grabbed her gear so she could head back to her dorm. She only had to put them onto a flash drive and stick the drive into the envelope with the card she’d bought.

The next night she headed to Aubrey and Chloe’s place with a bag, her gift stuffed inside. Chloe was home for the night, and the three of them ate pizza and watched TV together before breaking up for bed. Beca changed into her pajamas and waited for Aubrey to be ready.

“Hey,” Beca said. “I got you a present. I know it’s not your birthday til tomorrow-”

“Beca you didn’t have to go and get me a gift,” she said.

“I didn’t buy it,” Beca said. “I thought it might be more… personal… if I made you something instead.” She reached into her bag and pulled out the card. Aubrey sat next to her and opened it, the flash drive falling into her hand.

“What’s this?” Aubrey asked.

“I recruited Chloe to tell me what your favorite songs are,” Beca said. “I made them into some mixes, sang a couple of them for you.”

“You sang for me?” Aubrey asked. “Can I listen to them right now?”

“Um, if you want?” Beca said. “I mean… it might be somewhat torturous for me because I don’t like listening to myself on playback, but if you want to then absolutely.” Aubrey smiled and opened the card. It wasn’t a super flowery message; Beca figured the music did enough of that. But it was sincere and Aubrey had tears in her eyes when she was done reading it. She threw her arms around Beca.

“I love you, Bree,” she said. “Happy birthday.” Aubrey pulled back and Beca kissed her softly. 

“Let me grab my laptop, I want to listen to the singing right now,” Aubrey said. She disappeared and came back toting her laptop, plugging the drive in and opening the folder straight away. They climbed onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard. 

“So the first four are like, mixes,” Beca said. “The last four are just me and my guitar.”

“I’ll save the mixes for tomorrow,” Aubrey said. “I want to hear you sing.” She pressed play and turned the volume down a little so they didn’t disturb Chloe. Beca fidgeted nervously through the first song, but Aubrey was enthralled. 

She knew her girlfriend could sing, she wasn’t an idiot. She’d admitted her into the Bellas, for starters. But this was different. It wasn’t Beca singing to blend in with the group, it was just Beca on her own. And it was beautiful. 

It was the third track that started her crying. She heard the opening notes of I Found You and the tears started all on their own. She didn’t even make it to the end before she was kissing Beca again, over and over.

“You,” she said quietly, “are probably the most amazing girlfriend on the planet. I love this present already, way more than anything you could ever have bought.” Beca just kissed her in response, the two of them missing the last track entirely as they consumed each other instead.

The next night when all the Bellas showed up ready for the sleepover, Stacie sought Beca out to find out how it had gone.

“Did she like it?” she asked quietly, the two of them offering to get drinks for the girls as they settled in.

“She loved it,” Beca said. “God I was nervous.”

“She cried didn’t she?” Stacie said.

“Yeah, a bit,” Beca said. “I’m just glad she like it.”

“Who wouldn’t like it?” Stacie asked. “Cute musician girlfriend making them personalized mix tapes?” She bumped Beca with her hip and they took the drinks out to the other girls.

They planned another relatively quiet night - as quiet it could be with that many girls in the one confined space. They ordered in Chinese food and watched Titanic. Beca couldn’t think of a movie she wanted to watch less, but it was Aubrey’s favorite movie and she’d do anything to make her happy. She managed to make it through the movie without falling asleep, choosing instead to curl up next to Aubrey, drawing idle patterns on her arm and hand, and humming quietly enough to not disturb anybody else. 

After the movie had finally finished, they ate cake and ice cream before starting to claim space on the floor to sleep. Beca staked out a space big enough to accommodate her and Aubrey, setting them up so they could be part of the group but also not be right in the middle. She knew Aubrey would hate it if the girls could stare at the two of them and make repeated comments about their relationship. It wasn’t something the girls generally did, but Beca had a feeling that if the two of them were to curl up the way they tended to do in bed, it would draw at least a couple of remarks.

Aubrey emerged from the bathroom and took her place on the bed Beca had fashioned out of their unrolled sleeping bags and the quilt from Aubrey’s bed. Beca curled up against her back, sliding an arm over her waist. The quilt had been Beca’s idea - she didn’t want to be in separate sleeping bags, she wanted to be able to cuddle her.

“Had a good birthday?” she murmured. The other girls were still chattering, the television now showing whatever trash MTV was playing. 

“The best,” Aubrey said. “It started and ended with you holding me, so I don’t really know how it could be any better.”

“I gotta admit, I’m pretty okay with this situation myself,” Beca said. She let her lips softly graze against the back of Aubrey’s neck. 

Aubrey turned over, their faces pressed close together now. She used a hand to push the hair back from Beca’s face. 

“I just… I mean, I’m glad the girls are here,” Aubrey said. “It’s been the perfect way to spend my birthday. But at the same time I also kind of wish they weren’t here at all.”

“Oh believe me, I know what you mean,” Beca said. She inched across to let her lips settle on Aubrey’s. They kept it tame out of respect the other girls laying only feet away, but they definitely ignored everything around them for a while. 

“You know how much I love you, right?” Aubrey whispered. Beca nodded, a smile creeping across her face.

“Yeah, I do,” she said. “About as much as I love you.” Unfortunately that was something that Amy seemed to hear.

“Awww I love you guys too,” the blonde called out, starting out a cacophony of I love yous from all the girls. Beca rolled her eyes, and Aubrey shifted back over to take her original spot. She dragged Beca’s arm back over her body, making Beca smile as they started to settle down to sleep.

In the morning, Aubrey had requested pancakes, so Chloe and Ashley busied themselves in the kitchen while everyone else changed and tidied up the living room. Beca excused herself to go and change in Aubrey’s bedroom, lasting only a few moments before the blonde followed her in.

“Hey,” Aubrey said. She pulled Beca toward her and kissed her deeply. “I was kind of hoping-”

“Now, Aubrey?” Beca said. “All the girls are here.”

“No, Beca, gross,” Aubrey said. “I was just going to say that I was hoping you might want to hang around after the rest of the girls have gone home.”

“Oh,” Beca said. “Well, I can definitely do that.”

“Added bonus,” Aubrey said. “Chloe and Stacie are going to the gym. They were just making plans.”

“All the better for us,” Beca said. She leaned back up to Aubrey’s face and kissed her.

“Okay, you get dressed,” Aubrey said, disappearing back out into the living room. Beca changed quickly and went to join them for breakfast. She sat at the counter between Aubrey and Stacie. The taller Bella nudged her with her knee.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” she said quietly. Beca raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

“I suggested to Chloe that we hit the gym,” Stacie said simply. “Give you two some time alone.”

“Dude, thanks,” Beca said. “I know we don’t have to hide everything from Chlo, but Bree gets a bit self conscious.”

“Bree what now?” Aubrey interjected.

“I was just saying I was glad you had a good birthday,” Beca said. Aubrey seemed to buy that explanation so they went about breakfast, the girls all heading out not long after. Aubrey slid her arms around Beca’s waist as Chloe and Stacie left for the gym. 

“You know,” Aubrey said, kissing the side of her neck. “Aubrey might be a bit self conscious, but it’s only because you tend to make me scream a little louder than I ever have before.”

“You heard that?” Beca asked.

“I figure you can make it up to me,” Aubrey said. “I mean, it is my birthday after all.” Beca turned around and met her in a passionate kiss.

“I can’t deny a lady on her birthday,” she said simply, kissing her again and steering her toward the bedroom.


End file.
